Mobile subscribers use wireless communication devices to communicate over a cellular wireless communication network by transmitting and receiving wireless signals between the wireless communication devices and one or more base stations. The one or more base stations are generally spread throughout an area of coverage, which are often divided into one or more smaller areas called cells.
As mobile subscribers move from one cell to another cell, it often becomes necessary to communicate with the network via different base stations. The need to transition from one base station to another base station often coincides with the mobile subscriber moving further away from and/or out of transmission range with a first base station and closer to and/or within transmission range with a second base station.
If the mobile subscriber is communicating with the network, when it becomes necessary to switch from one base station to another, different types of networks handle the transition in different ways. Sometimes, the manner in which the transition is handled is dependent upon the particular operating mode and/or the type of communication protocol being used. In many instances, the manner in which the transition is handled is a by-product of the originally intended services, which were to be supported by a particular network, operating mode and/or protocol. However increasingly, networks, operating modes and/or protocols are being expected to support types of communication, that they were never originally intended to support.
One such example includes voice communications over a packet network. Packet data networks were historically principally intended to transmit text or data files, where reliability was more important than small transmission delays. Alternatively with voice communications, small data losses are generally more tolerable than small transmission delays. As a result, when many packet data networks were developed, and corresponding network infrastructure later deployed, events which produced delays in transmission were allowed to occur, while a greater focus was placed on minimizing data losses.
An example of an event, which in at least some data packet networks, results in some transmission interruption associated with a delay, includes the handling of a transition from one base station to another, for facilitating further communication with the network. In at least one packet data network, such as general packet radio services (GPRS), a mobile subscriber will attempt to establish communication with a second base station only after communication with the first base station is lost. This can result in a delay of continued communications, which is often greater than several seconds. During real time voice type communications, a delay of this magnitude is largely viewed as intolerable. This presents special challenges for data services, which attempt to communicate real time voice data via a packet data network, such as push to talk, which provides walkie talkie-type simplex communication, and voice over IP (internet protocol), which attempts to provide more traditional type duplex voice communications over the packet data network.
As a result, it would be beneficial to develop techniques, which minimize the transmission delays, including any delays associated with transitioning between a first base station and a second base station. Still further, it would be beneficial to develop techniques, which minimize transmission delays, in a manner which can be implemented with minimal impact on existing infrastructure.